Diego: A Sabers Story
Diego: A Sabers Story is a Upcoming 2020 Spinoff Film directed by Blue Sky Studios and is a Spinoff of The Ice Age Franchise and revolving around Diego and his backstory. Premise In this Film,we learn about Diego's Past as well as his family and background.We also learn why he hated humans and why he joined Soto's Pack in the First Place.We also get to see The First Ice Movie from Diego's Point of View. Cast *Denis Leary as Diego **Andrew Garfrield as Teenage Diego. **Thomas Horn as Cub Diego *Eugene Levy as Malcom: Diego's Father.He is a Brave And Strong but overprotective father of his son and he will do anything in his power to keep him safe. *Cathreen O'Hara as June: Diego's Mother.She is very proud of her son and thinks alot of him. *Jeremy Irons as Stalin: Soto's Father and The Main Antagonist (until his death).He and his pack have a rivarly with Diego's Pack and he wishes to kill Diego as he belives him to be "The Future Pack Leader" and he wants to prevent that so the Pack will be destroyed.In the end,after he kills Diego's Brother,Diego,infuirated,kills Stalin by pushing him off the cliff and into the River.After this happens,The Now Adult Soto forces Diego to join his pack with the exchange of not killing him for murdering his father. *Tom Hiddelston as Phillip: Diego's Older Protective Brother who thinks a lot of him and is willing to do anything and everything to protect him.However,when Diego gets lured up to the top of the Cliff and is about to be killed by Stalin and his Brothers,Phillip jumps in to save Diego but is killed by Stalin.Phillip then whispers "I...tried.....diego.....i tried" before dying. *Paul Giamatti as Duke: Stalin's Oldest Brother and the Dumbest out of the Group.He hates Diego and His Pack.At the end,after Diego kills Stalin,Duke and The Remaining Members of Stalin's Pack join Soto and honor him as their new leader.He and most of the other pack members however get killed later on by the Human Tribe. *Al Pacino as Lou: Stalin's Youngest Brother but is also the most dangerous out of the brothers.He has a deep hatred for Diego and after he finds out he killed Stalin,he seeks revenge against him and goes into hiding and becomes a rouge Saber.Later,when he sees Soto's Pack passing by his cave,he jumps out and tries to kill Diego but Soto,deciding to spare Diego's Life,throws him into a rock and kills him *Bill Nighy as Nigel: Stalin's Middle Brother and the Most Calmest out of the 3.He is very overprotective of Soto after his father's death but doesn't hold a grudge against Diego.Later,Him,along with most of the other members of Soto's Pack are killed by The Human Tribe. *Goran Visnjic as Soto: The secondary-turned Main Antagonist.When he was young his father's pack always had a rivarly with Diego's Pack as they hated each other.Soto also became the New Pack Leader after the Death of his father.Later,after most of his members are killed by Human's,he develops a Great Hatred For Humans.At the end of the Film,he gets killed by Manny who throws him into a Ice Wall,and he gets stabbed by Icicles. **Robert Adamson as Young Soto. *Alan Tudyk as Lenny,and Dab the Dodo. *Jack Black as Zeke *Diedrich Bader as Oscar. *Various Actors/Actresses as Diego's Brothers and Sisters. *William Dafoe as Uncle Reesus: Diego's Uncle and Malcom's Brother. *Jack Nicholson as Reggy: A Rogue Saber and a Member who joins Soto's Pack after the Death of His Father. *Tommy Lee Jones as Cheif McGuire: The Teritary Antagonist.He is the Leader of The Evil Human Trible who kills most of the Sabers.He bares a Resemblance to Runar.After the Deaths of the Sabers,Soto grows a deep hatred toward Humans and outright dispises them.Although it is not shown,Soto and his pack preseumbably get revenge on McGuire and Kill Him. *Ray Romano as Manny *John Leguizamo as Sid *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Stephen Root as Frank *Cedric the Entertainer as Carl. Trivia *Stalin serves as the Main Antagnoist for the First Half of the Film (until his death).After his death,Soto becomes the Main Antagonist through the Climax. *It is revealed the reason why Soto always hated Diego was because of him killing his father. *Several Places that were in the First Ice Age Film appear in this one,most notably Half Peak and Glacier Pass. *Stalin is named after The Famous Soviet Union Leader,Joseph Stalin (1878-1953).Also,Stalin is very similar to Joseph Stalin as both are vicious Dictators who rule over their said packs and countries with a Iron Fist.Also,they both died in disgrace. *Cheif McGuire is said to be The Main Antagonist of Soto: A Sabers Story which will release in November 2024. *Soto's Real Hatred for Humans is shown in this one,after Cheif McGuire and his tribe kill most of the sabers in Soto's Pack. *Stalin is also Similar to Scar from The Lion King,in both apperance and Voice. *Jeremy Irons previously voiced a Minor Ice Age Character,Flightgrab the Vulutre,in Ice Age: The End. *Diego narrarates the Entire Film. *Shira makes a uncredited cameo at the end of the film,after Diego says about all the adventures hes had,being in love is the one he loves the most.And it shows him and her sleeping in a Den. *We get to see The First Ice Age Film from Diego's Point of View. *Oscar,Lenny,and Zeke have more screen time than in the First Ice Age Film,as does Soto.